bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo'Gallile
A continent on the planet Rigel Prima that is inhabited largely by many human-like monster species collectivity known as Mo'Gal. It's currently has the largest kingdom in the world ruled by Lord Lumberry the 12th and reaching from one end of the landmass to the other. History Founding of the Lumberry Kingdom Before the Lumberrys came into power, the land was heavily divided between countless Mo'Gal tribes all warring with one another in a bid to gain more territory and eventually destroy the other tribes. What human settlements were on the landmass ended up being the victims of many raiders seeking food, weapons, slaves, and new territory. During this time, Mo'Gal had little to no human like features and had no desire to co-exist with them. Instead, they wanted to either enslave or exterminate humans. Many scholars tried to figure out why the Mo'Gal were so hostile towards humans and eventually found the source of the problem. The Demon Lord. Though he was the ruler of the Mo'Gal, he wanted them to war with one another to weed out the weak and helpless to ensure only the strong would survive. Those he saw as the weakest were the humans and firmly believed had no place upon the land he had thrown into chaos. Nearly forced to extinction be the Demon Lord and warring tribes, the humans were left with two options; Die or fight for their lives. To the shock of those that faced them, the humans banded together in their last city and began to wage war on all those around them thanks largely to their knowledge of their opponent's weaknesses and the adaptability. Over the years the small armies became larger and more refined in their craft becoming known praised by man and feared Mo'Gal as Monster Slayers. Among the slayer's ranks was a single man who's exploits and battles became the stuff of legends. His birth name was Simon Orion Lumberry, but any that saw him in battle gave him the name Lumberry the Butcher. His son would follow the warrior path as well becoming Lumberry the Destroyer further expanding the territory held by mankind to half the continent. The third Lumberry, Lumberry the Banisher, forced the once dominant Mo'Gal tribes into hiding and became the king of a now united land. The turn around came as a surpirse to the Demon lord who had seen the humans as weak and spineless. Now they claimed all but his home in The Demon Isles as their own. Seeing them now as a threat, he responded to them in same fashion they had to him and his followers. This began the War of Man and Monster. War of Man and Monster This period in history marked the first time Mo'Gal were united against man rather then fight amongst themselves. This unity caused Lumberry the Banisher to lose almost a third of his kingdom in just under a year. Though this was a crushing blow to the moral of his armies, he continued to fight until his died in battle. This marked the beginning of the rule of 4th Lumberry, Lumberry the Warlord, and yet another turning point in the war. Through the use of new battlefield tactics, magic, and technology, Lumberry the 4th had forced the Demon Lord's armies to a standstill just short of them taking half the landmass back. While he was able to stop the advancing forces, Lumberry was not able to gain any ground and the war was brought a bitter stalemate with neither side willing to give in. This stalemate lasted for many years until Lumberry the Warlord's young son, Lumberry the 5th was approached by a powerful succubus with a proposition to end the War of Man and Monster. Rise of the New Demon Lord This succubus was named Meridiana and she, much like Lumberry the 5th detested the consent state of war the land was in. Her solution to end the war was to kill the current Demon Lord so she could become the next one herself and try to end the war in peace rather then with the death of either humans or Mo'Gal. When this plan was presented to Lumberry the 4th, he had dismissed it and tried to have Meridiana killed. It was only with the strong protest of his son who stood by the succubus' ideals and notions of peace was her life spared and plan itself set in motion. While his father held out the Demon Lord's forces, Lumberry the 5th started his quest with Meridiana to gain the favour of the Four Elementals. After a year into the journey Lumberry the 5th and Meridiana had not only won the favour of the Elementals, but they had sent their representative champions to fight the Demon Lord along side them. As all six had travelled together, they helped sew the seeds of peace among the people, both Mo'Gal and Human, and this helped to begin the foundation for the Kingdom in it's present day. One more year had passed before Lumberry the 5th, now known as Lumberry the Peacemaker, and his allies reached the throne room of the Demon Lord. Many people have speculated what kind of Mo'Gal the Demon Lord was, but it's usually agreed that he was a powerful Ogre clad in blood red armor. The battle that followed is also a subject of debate. While there are no accounts of the battle itself, many settlements near the Demon Isles reported the earthquakes, wind storms, and raging seas on that day attesting to the magnitude of the battle taking place on the isles themselves. Era of Unity and Peace After the battle had ended and the Meridiana became the current Demon Lord, Mo'Gal all over the land began to change. They had changed from bestial creatures to humanoid beings that were less violent and with a mentality closer to that of a human. This was caused by Meridiana's influence over the Mo'Gal as their Demon Lord. As she's a succubus, her subjects changed to better receive the demonic energies she poured into the land. This, not surprisingly, brought the war to a swift end and peace negotiations soon followed. Though there were a few minor conflicts, the Lumberry the Peacemaker and his descendent were all quick to fix the issues letting Meridiana fade into the background and soon into myth and legend. The Seven Regions Though Lumberry the 12th rules the entire kingdom, he has appointed officials to take charge of the internal affairs of each of the regions. Each official must send a report twice a year of any noteworthy events or issues that have occurred in the past six months. Not including The Demon Isles, there are seven in regions in total: West Region, East Region, Desert Region, Inland Sea, Rain Forests, The Badlands, and the Tundra. The Regions are divided by geography, climate, and what types of Mo'Gal live there. West Region *Geography/Climate: Similar to North America *Region Government Official: Lord Simon Orion Lumberry XII *The Largest Region in the Kingdom. Many Mo'Gal Races originally from other regions reside here, though ones of Western/European Mythology are the majority. Towns and Cites *Wensleydale: Large town known well for its farming, hunting and cheese, located near the woodlands. *Lakeheath: Main port of call from Atlanteans who come up through the river. Small town with a vibrant atmosphere, though fishing is banned. *Gal'Doran: Capital City. Gal is the old-language term for Human, and this city is and always has been their greatest fortress, situated around the great Castle Lumberry. East Region *Geography/Climate: Similar to China/Japan *Region Government Official: Shrine Maiden Ming Ryu *Mo'Gal of South East Asian Mythology reside here. Governmental style is similar to other religion based governments as the Official is both worshipped as god and a ruler. Sylph the Elemental of Wind and her champion Agnatha Cracklewing reside here as well. Towns and Cities *Yamitsu: Northern port situated around the river Versinon and large woodlands. *Inari-no-mahou No Mura: Town known for its Shrine to Inari and great Library. *Umimachi: Port-City connecting Atlantis to the Eastern Region, connects a trade route to Mount Fujico. *Mount Fujico: Capital City. Bustling mountain city which houses the Great Shrine, home of Shrine Maiden Ming Ryu, and the Grand Dojo. Desert Region *Geography/Climate: Egypt/India *Region Government Official: Pharaoh Waytukhamun *Mo'Gal of Egyptian and Middle East Mythology and many of the Reptile family reside here. Governmental style is very similar to that of ancient Egypt. Ignis the Element of Fire and her champion Lizzy Salamandra makes their home here. Towns and Cities *Iskarab: Port city of northern desert, main Terrestrian trade route for non-perishable goods. *Oasis: City-hub for the only lake in the desert, popular holiday resort for water and sun. *Cairo: Capital City of a thousand pyramids. Countless warriors and Champions-to-be come here to train and further their skills in the harsh environment. *Salamandara: Originally merely the site of a large inn, a small town has been growing around it for the last 100 years. Rain Forest *Geography/Climate: Amazon Rain Forest/South America *Region Government Official: The Great Tree Bella-Ku *Plant Family, Were-animal, Insect, and Elf Family Mo'Gal reside here. Governmental style is made up of Tribal groups that all follow the guidelines set by Bella-Ku to ensure peace and harmony. Gnome the Element of Earth lives in the soil of this region and her champion Shale Ironclad walks the land. Towns and Cities *Meeting of the Three Snakes: A small forest town situated at the meeting point between the three rivers Aldua, Versinon and Kelef, often regarded to be representative of the Great Snake Spirits. *Terra: Capital City. A large, bustling city of nature located in the very centre of the Fae Woods, the city itself is not carved out of trees, but rather grown -with- trees. A truly beautiful place that is mostly home to the elves. Inland Sea *Geography/Climate: Ocean *Region Government Official: Undine the Element of Water *All Ocean Dwelling Mo'Gal live here and near the beaches of the surrounding Regions. Governmental style is that of a Monarchy. Only Region Ruled by an Elemental. *Undine's Champion Zelda Oceansong is a owner of the Opera House in the capital city. Towns and Cities *Atlantis: Capital City. The only known large City in the waters, it is located in the very centre of the continent where the large, wide, almost ocean-like river comes to its end. Possible the largest city in Mo'Gallile, it is rumoured that, long ago, it used to be a part of the land before it fell into the sea. Badlands *Geography/Climate: Europe *Capital City: Walpurgis Night: The city of Eternal Night *Region Government Official: The Wolfensteins (Werewolfs that represent the Were-animal/Non-humaniod population), The Wights (Zombies that represent the Undead population), and Witches Coven (Witches that represent the Human and Humaniod Population) *The 'Halloween-themed', Gothic, and Undead Mo'Gal reside here. Through the use of lanterns that burn Kraken ink, the cities of this region are always cast in artificial night. The dead buried in the graveyards of this land come back to life as an Undead shortly after. Governmental style is much like Mafia Crime Families. Towns and Cities *Chapel of the Damned: Often where new undead first arrive from the Undeath Chasm, it serves as both a registrar and a place of sanctuary for those who feel somewhat traumatised by their new condition. *Walpurgis Night: Capital City. Greatest city of the Badlands, located near the great Dark Mountains, it is said that though the night never ends, with the longest nights come the longest parties. Though many fear its denizens, the city is truly the home of celebration and laughter. *Great Sanctis Observatory: Whilst most of the Badlands is covered in artificial darkness for the sake of its residents, the Observatory exists on a peninsula that does not do the same, utilising the true sky for star observing purposes and divination, as well as the state of the sun. It is typically the badlands method of determining the date and season, for an artificial darkness can often skew one's sense of time. Tundra *Geography/Climate: Alaska/Himalayas *Region Government Official: Frosty the Snowman *Mo'Gal fit for the 'All-Year Winter' reside here. *Region least populated by humans. Towns and Cities *Hlymrek: A small village located between the mountains and woods, this place often houses the slightly more isolated residents of the Tundra. *Eyrarfell: Both next to running water and abundant greenery, this is the most populated area of the Tundra, particularly by humans, as the cold environment seems less harsh here, and thus more habitable. *Frost Mouth: Capital "City". Not a city or other such establishment, but rather a portion of the large Frost Mountains in which many ice caverns lie. These caves are often home to the biggest, fiercest and strongest of those who can endure such terrible wintry conditions. Whilst Eyrarfell might be the most popular place in the Tundra, Frost Mouth is where the guardian of the Tundra, Frosty, lives. Lore This section serves as a collection of links to more detailed pages of the listed topics. For more detailed information, simply follow the links to the topic of interest. The Elemental Spirits - Four powerful spirits that each control an aspect of the worlds core elements. The Dark Brotherhood - A Cult of Assassins who's believes come from a world different from Mo'Gallile. Angel Rebllion - A recently ended covert civil war where Mo'Gallian angels tried to reestablish their hold on the kingdom after it's time of unity and peace between humans and monsters. The Beelzebub Crisis - An event in Mo'Gallain historty that caused the last remining landmass that could support life to be sent to Rigal Prima. Undeath Chasm - A location within the Badlands where all the undead in Mo'Gallile originate. Harpy Bee War - A group of bee Mo'gal had attempted invading the mountain home of the Harpies, the Harpies enlisted the help of the Myobu of Mountain to drive the bees out, engraving the kitsune in Mo'galian history as a hero. Species Mo'Gal races number in the dozens if not hundreds hence keeping track of all these races is very difficult. To combat this, there are several groups and sub groups that the races are sorted into basted on the characteristics of the Mo'Gal. Though some Mo'Gal, such as the Slime race, do not fall under any group and are rather a grouping all their own. Were-Animal A group that encompass Mo'Gal with animal like qualities such as Kitsune, Lizardmen, Dragons, Insects, Harpies, and Mermaids. Demon A grouping of Mo'Gal that are considered 'demonic' in origin. These include Succubus as well as their male counter part Incubus, Imps, Oni, Ogres, and Doppelgängers. Undead/Artificial Life The last grouping that not only includes undead of all kinds, but also beings that were created though artificial means. This group contains Mo'Gal such as Golems, Zombies, Vampires, Ghosts, and Homunculus. Unique *Slimes *Angels *Cyclops *Dwarves *Dryads *Elves *Alraune *Witches List of Species Miscellaneous Category:Locations